Déjà Vu
by jule7434
Summary: These are my thoughts on 'Red Team, Blue Team' (4x14) promo. Not necessarily what I want to happen. No spoilers(!), other then what's in the promo. What you didn't see in the promo is a product of my imagination.


_I want to thank Mike for beta-reading this so fast, because I wanted to post it before Sunday's episode. I have been toying with this idea ever since I saw the promo, but just now finished it. _

_Please review and let me know what you think about it!_

* * *

It was late and she should be at least on her way home, but there was still a lot to be done and she had learned that nights were the best time to work. With no one around to interrupt, no phones ringing, no people chatting.

She sensed _**his**_ smell – one that was so him - fill the air before she heard the door slam behind him and him yelling: "You've got a problem? You bring it to me; you don't take it to court."

She had been expecting this confrontation, but she wasn't expecting him to stand so close to her. They didn't do this anymore. For the first time in too long, they were really looking into each other's eyes and she was able to breathe in his smell, it was intoxicating. His unique scent that she felt privileged to know that was the combination of his shower gel and after shave, filled her nostrils, her lungs and her mind. Will was still talking about the case, but she wasn't able to distinguish his words anymore; there was only one thought on her mind. It took only a sway for their lips to meet.

She could tell she surprised him, because it took him a second to respond. Although, once he put one hand on her waist and the other cupped her cheek, he kissed her back with everything he had. She instinctively pulled him closer; it felt really good to finally give in to the cravingshe had to feel his lips on hers again.

When she came to her senses, there was nothing left to do, but flee. She could hear her footsteps echoing through the hallways in that endless walk of shame until the elevators. She pressed the button countless times. 7th floor. Tapped against the elevator doors, and then pressed again. 15th floor. She looked down, then up, still pressing. 20th floor. She looked towards her office, worried he would follow her, because she didn't know what she would do if he succeeded. She pressed the button again more fiercely. 27th floor. She jumpedinside once the elevator reached the 28thand watched the doors close slowly, cursing herself, "Idiot!"

It suddenly felt a lot like déjà vu of one night years ago, when she had run out of his office just like that; even leaving her scarf behind.

….

She had almost gotten to her car when she suddenly stopped at the sight of Will leaning against it. _How did he…?_ He took a step forward to meet her, but when she opened the car doorletting him know she wouldn't talk to him, he closed it almost trapping her fingers in the process. He was clearly not taking any of her crap tonight.

"Why now, Alicia?" he asked, serious, staring at her.

"Will…" she pleaded. This time, though, he didn't give her an out like he usually did. She would have to start talking. "Will, I…I'm sorry."

"**You** kissed me. After **you** ended things between us and got back together with Peter. I'm sorry if **I'm** confused." He still had one hand on the door blocking it.

"I'm so sorry, I wasn't thinking. I gave in to…" She saw his features lighten a bit. "I didn't end things because I didn't have feelings for you."

"Are you saying?" His voice was shaking. He took a deep breath "What **are** you saying?" One year hadn't changed anything in both their hearts. His eyes held the same feelings he showed her every time they had been together. It pained her to crush them again, but one year hadn't changed anything about their situation either.

"I'm saying that it doesn't matter. It **is **all about happiness. But my children's, not mine." She looked down, unable to look into his eyes. She was on the verge of tears, but wouldn't cry in front of him. Alicia leaned closer to him to have access to the car door. She opened it and this time Will didn't stop her. Before getting inside, she whispered in his ear (she couldn't say this any louder) "I love you." She kissed him goodbye on the cheek and got in the car. She quickly started it and drove away. As the tears started streaming down, Alicia didn't dare look back, not even through the mirror, fearing to regret her decision if she did.


End file.
